Arrêtez moi
by tiftouff19
Summary: O.S Bloody Valentine contest : Une voix... Des picotements désagréables dans la colonne vertébrale... Une perte de contrôle... Un diagnostic...


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: " Arrêtez-moi "

**Avocat de la défense : **Tiftouff19

**Suspects : **Edward & Bella

**Responsabilité : **Stephenie Meyer a créé tous les personnages repris dans cette histoire.

* * *

**.Point de vue externe.**

_«Tu n'y échapperas pas... C'est ton destin...»_

Assis depuis quarante minutes dans cette salle d'attente, Edward Anthony Masen luttait. Comme chaque jour depuis quatre ans. Il luttait contre cette voix qui le paralysait. Il savait que dès qu'il l'entendait, il perdait le contrôle...

- Tu ne m'auras pas... marmonnait-il entre ses dents serrées.

Ses poings étaient fermement repliés sur eux-même et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de sa paume. _Pas maintenant, pas maintenant... _

A côté de lui, une vieille dame de 74 ans qui feuilletait un magasine, l'observait par-dessus son livre. Elle regardait ce jeune homme, qu'elle n'aurait pas évalué plus âgé que 24-25 ans. _Que peut faire un jeune homme de cet âge et si beau ici, dans cette aile tant redouée de l'hopital de Seattle ? _

- Edward Masen...

Edward soupirait. Ses entrailles se nouaient. _Verdict... _Il se redressait, ses mains tremblantes. Il accrochait désespérément ses doigts hésitants à ses poches de jeans.

- Le Docteur Cullen va vous recevoir...

Il se laissait guider vers une petite salle dans laquelle un médecin blond aux cheveux grisonants examinait attentivement un dossier cartonné rouge.

- Installez-vous, Monsieur Masen !

Sans un mot, il s'exécutait. Le Docteur Cullen ne relevait pas la tête. Ses sourcils froncés dénotaient une incroyable concentration. Le silence de la pièce oppressait son patient. Il avait chaud. Il avait soif. Une démangeaison le dérangeait derrière la nuque. Il se sentait prisonnier. Prisonnier de cette salle. Prisonnier du verdict. Prisonnier de son avenir...

Le Docteur refermait le dossier. Sur sa blouse blanche, une simple étiquette qu'Edward connaissait par coeur pour la lire systématiquement depuis deux mois qu'il se rendait à cet endroit.

_Docteur Carlisle Cullen,_

_spécialisé en psychiatrie. _

Les yeux marrons de Carlisle se posaient sur ceux d'Edward.

- Monsieur Masen... Je viens de recevoir l'IRM de votre cerveau. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune tumeur...

Edward sentait un poids tomber au fond de son estomac... _Il avait presque espéré ce cancer... chaque nuit il avait supplié pour que ce soit une cause purement biologique..._

- Mon confrère, le professeur Gerandy qui est un éminant spécialiste a regardé avec moi votre dossier et vos résultats de tests médicaux et...

- Venez en au fait !

La voix d'Edward, sèche et rauque d'avoir tant conservé le silence, fit sursauter le Docteur devant lui.

- Vous êtes schizophrène, Monsieur Masen...

« _J'ai gagné !»_

Le médecin s'étonnait de voir son patient conserver un visage impassible. Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, ni la moindre réponse nerveuse. _Il n'avait jamais vu cela... D'habitude, un patient pleurait, soupirait, se mettait en colère... Personne ne restait impassible... _

- Nous allons pousser les analyses pour identifier le type de schizophrénie qui vous concerne... Un psychiatre vous rencontrera. Cela reste encore une bonne façon de trouver la cause de votre trouble psychique.

Edward Masen se levait du siège. Carlisle suivait le mouvement.

- Je n'ai pas fini, Monsieur Masen... Nous devons parler d'un traitement... Vous devez avertir votre entourage !

- Trois jours Docteur Cullen. Laissez-moi trois jours...

Enfin il réagissait... Il était courant que les patients demandent un délai après un lourd diagnostic.

- S'il vous plait...

La voix d'Edward avait soufflé dans une détresse qui tordait le ventre du médecin. _D_es patients, il en avait vu défiler des centaines mais à chaque fois, il ne pouvait empêcher cet élan de compassion... il se savait terriblement chanceux d'être heureux et bien dans sa tête... _Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une souffrance psychique..._

- C'est d'accord... Je vous revois le 15 Février à 9h30.

Edward quittait la pièce sans prendre le papier du rendez-vous.

_Celui-ci, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier..._

_._

Edward Masen apercevait le petit stand de glaces sur une avenue dans Seattle. Cela faisait un an que, régulièrement, il se rendait ici. Il avait développé une sorte d'addiction pour ce dessert glacé. C'était une des choses qu'il n'oubliait jamais de faire : chaque vendredi à 13h30.

_Souvent, il se demandait quelle cause sous-jacente il y avait derrière cette dépendance... _

En voyant la jolie vendeuse, une jeune femme de son âge aux cheveux chatain et bouclés, et avec ses yeux chocolat, il sentait la salive dans sa bouche. _Aujourd'hui, ce serait une glace au chocolat... _Il s'installait derrière une cliente et sa petite fille._ Savaient-elles seulement que juste derrière elles se trouvait un schizophrène ?_ Une glace à la fraise pour l'enfant et une à la vanille pour la maman. Il croisait le regard de la gérante qui rendait la monnaie...

_Un sourire timide, des rougeurs délicieuses... Etait-ce une addiction réelle à la glace ? Ou simplement à celle qui vendait la glace ? _

- Bonjour Monsieur...

- Bonjour...

Edward peinait à dissimuler son sourire. Il se concentrait sur l'éventail de parfums proposé à ses papilles sous un frigo à couvercle transparent, ébahi par toutes ces couleurs...

- Aucun nouveau parfum ?  
Il commençait systématiquement son achat par cette question. _Et comme d'habitude, elle répondrait par... _

- Aucun Monsieur ! Peut-être la semaine prochaine...

Edward et elle savaient très bien que cela n'arriverait pas. Proposer déjà dix parfums différents était un bel exploit pour un glacier ambulant...

- Une double, comme d'habitude ?

- Non... Une simple...

La jeune femme passait sa main en lissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et attrapait le cornet.

- Quel parfum choisirez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Hmm... chocolat...

Elle souriait. _Bella savait qu'il prendrait chocolat. Il prenait toujours chocolat... mais jamais une simple, toujours une double. Il sortait probablement d'un déjeuner copieux dans un quelconque restaurant... _

- Et voilà... Ca vous fera...

- 1$50 !

La monnaie était déjà tendue. Bella ne vérifiait pas... Il ne l'avait jamais roulé. Il attrapait sa serviette, rangeait son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son jeans noir, lui adressait un petit sourire, un «au-revoir» et partait s'asseoir sur le banc légèrement à gauche en biais de Bella. Il mangerait sa glace en dix minutes, se lèverait, irait acheter le journal, le lirait pendant vingt minutes et partirait en sens inverse de son arrivée.

_En un an, elle avait eu le temps de l'observer et d'apprendre par coeur ses gestes... _Les gestes étaient respectés. Rien en lui ne soufflait de différence notable. Il était toujours seul. Il mangeait toujours sa glace assis au même endroit. Ce besoin de normalité et le fait qu'il soit précis et si méticuleux dans sa gestuelle faisait penser à Bella que peut-être, cet homme était un homme d'affaires, un avocat... qui instaurait une grande maitrise de son temps...

En ce vendredi après-midi, les clients se succédaient. Des élèves qui sortaient de cours, des parents pour faire plaisir à leurs enfants, des gourmandes en période de shopping... Douze commandes plus tard, tous les bacs à glace étaient vidés. 17h30. Elle pouvait plier boutique.

Edward était toujours là... _Etrange... ça ne lui ressemble pas..._

Il n'avait pas de journal proche de lui. Il fixait simplement le vide, immobile. _Se sentait-il mal ? _Avachi sur le banc, l'air las et vide de toute réflexion, il n'inspirait pas de bon pressentiment à Bella... _Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé plus que pour le parfum de sa glace... _mais elle se sentait concernée... Il faisait partie de son monde. Il y était une personne récurente...

Elle dégageait les bacs vides et les rentrait dans le magasin derrière elle. Après avoir cadenassé et fermé le présentoir à l'extérieur, elle se dirigeait vers le banc. Edward ne la vit pas arriver.

- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

Aucune réponse... aucun mouvement...

- Monsieur ? Youhou !

Elle exerçait une timide pression sur son épaule et son client sursautait violemment. Bella fit un bond elle aussi. Son regard était noir, sourcils froncés. _Il y a quelque chose qui n'allait pas... _

Il s'éloignait le plus possible sur le banc à l'opposé de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas... _Qui était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Elle allait le dépouiller de son argent ? Cachait-elle une arme sous sa veste en laine ? _

- Lâchez-moi ! Ecartez-vous ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Bella ne savait que faire. Il ne semblait pas la reconnaitre... ou alors elle avait été trop familière avec lui en venant le voir ?

- Je... enfin vous n'aviez pas l'air bien et... je ne voulais pas vous faire peur...

Edward se relevait brutalement.

- Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi... Ne m'approchez pas !

Sa voix affolée ne donnait aucune opportunité à Bella de pouvoir l'aider. Elle regardait cet homme s'enfuir en courant...

**-*-*-*-**

Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le canapé de son salon. Quelque chose sonnait fixement. Le téléphone. S'étirant comme s'il avait à peine dormi une petite heure, il attrapait le combiné, endormi.

- Allô...

Sa voix changeait. Elle était devenue plus dure.

- _Edward, c'est maman ! _

- Salut...

_- Tu as une petite voix... Tu es malade ? _

- Non... je me réveille !

_- Tu es sorti hier ? _

- Je crois pas... pourquoi ?

_- Parce qu'il est 16h30 chéri ! _

16h30... Il ne se levait jamais plus tard que 10h...

- J'ai dû faire une sieste...

_- Tu es certain que ça va ? _

- Oui Maman !

_- Bien... Tes frères viennent diner demain à la maison. Je fais des steaks avec des frites pour les petits et une tarte à l'aubergine et à la tomate avec du parmesan... tu veux venir ? _

- J'suis fatigué...

_- Viens Edward... Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul... Et demain tu ne seras peut-être plus fatigué..._

Machinalement, son regard se portait sur la télévision. Une publicité avec des coeurs partout et la promotion d'une boite de chocolat.

_Saint-Valentin ! _Edward détestait cette fête, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu personne avec qui la partager.

- J'ai déjà des projets pour demain...

Un silence dans le combiné.

- _Oh... Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? _

- Oui !

_- Elle s'appelle comment ? _

- Isabella...

Isabella était le premier prénom qui lui était passé par la tête. Il avait pensé à cette petite marchande de glace qu'il aimait bien voir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de passer la soirée avec elle. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés plus qu'autour de son stand...

_- Joli prénom... Une italienne ?_

- J'en sais rien...

_- D'accord ! Bon et bien tant pis, j'aurai deux hommes de ma vie sur trois demain..._

- Emmett et Jasper s'occuperont bien de toi !

_- J'aurai aimé t'avoir toi et ton père... _

- Maman...

Edward détestait que sa mère évoque l'absence de son père. Il était mort voilà cinq ans d'une attaque cardiaque.

_- Je sais... C'est dommage... Tu vas manquer à tes neveux et nièces..._

- Navré...

Son frère ainé, Emmett, avait deux fils Theo et Luca âgés de six et trois ans. Son frère cadet, Jasper, avait lui deux petites filles jumelles de quatre ans, Jaelyn et Charlotte. Tous deux vivaient heureux en ménage avec leurs épouses respectives : Rosalie et Alice...

Les photos des enfants étaient posées en évidence sur la cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un foyer agréable.

_- Je vais te laisser chéri... Je t'appelle demain ! _

- D'accord ! Bonne journée !

_- A toi aussi ! _

Dans le téléphone, la tonalité résonnait. Edward fixait les flammes devant lui. Il venait de mentir à sa propre mère... Les mots du Docteur Cullen envahissaient son esprit... _Prévenez votre entourage... _Il en a de bonnes lui ! _Salut Maman, c'est moi ton fils Edward ! Je fais des choses dont je ne me rappelle pas et jusqu'à peu de temps, je n'en avais même pas conscience. Je pourrais être un assassin en puissance et je ne m'en rendrai même pas compte ! Le docteur dit que c'est de la schizophrénie... Oui tu sais, un dédoublement de personnalité tout ça quoi... _

Edward avait fait ces tests... Si, au début, il n'avait pas eu conscience d'un dédoublement possible de personnalité, il avait eu quelques doutes en retrouvant des objets chez lui qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir acheté, en réalisant qu'il perdait la mémoire sur certaines actions. Il dormait également beaucoup plus... Il avait été renvoyé de son poste d'assistant photographe pour avoir insulté son patron et ses clients un soir dans un restaurant lors d'un diner durant lequel un gros contrat devait être signé... Edward n'avait pas été convié à ce repas ce soir-là.

_Edward n'avait jamais eu un mot plus haut que l'autre. Jamais il n'avait riposté ni n'avait répondu à son chef... Il n'en aurait jamais couru le risque. _

Mais les témoignages de quelques uns de ses collègues confirmaient les propos du directeur de l'agence pour laquelle il bossait... Edward avait compris qu'il avait quelque chose de grave lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'être allé dans le restaurant et encore moins d'y avoir croisé son patron...

Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire, maintenant ?

En regardant autour de lui, le bazar dans son appartement lui faisait presque honte. Il avait toujours été extrêmement ordonné. Des chaussettes trainaient sur la table basse, en compagnie d'un paquet de chips et d'une bouteille à moitié vide de bière. Il attrapait la cannette et le paquet pour aller dans la cuisine.

Une ombre dans le couloir le fit sursauter. La porte était close mais quelqu'un avait dû s'introduire pendant qu'il dormait...

- Qui est là ?

_«Quelqu'un est chez toi... Il est venu pour t'étrangler et te tuer !»_

Avec précaution, il attrapait le coupe-papier dans le tiroir de la cuisine et s'avançait à pas de loup, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il y avait une trace de boue au sol... _Quelqu'un s'était introduit pour de bon chez lui cette fois-ci ! _Lentement, il déambulait dans le couloir. La première porte sur sa gauche, celle des toilettes, était ouverte.

_«Tue-le !»_

Le bruit d'un objet tombant au sol le fit sursauter. Le son provenait de sa chambre... Le coupe-papier en mains, il poussait la porte entrouverte... _Elle qui était fermée systématiquement... _Le coeur d'Edward battait une chamade terrible, pulsant contre ses lèvres...

Dans la pièce, il y avait au sol un verre brisé. Une tâche d'eau innondait la moquette... La fenetre était ouverte... _Quelqu'un était rentré... _Quelqu'un ou plutôt... quelque chose ! Un miaulement provenant du bureau fit sursauter Edward. Il levait les yeux. Un petit chaton noir. Edward soufflait, mettant dans la poche de son jeans son coupe-papier.

Il n'eut aucun mal à attraper le chat qui lui semblait terriblement maigre... Son oreille droite avec une petite entaille. Edward caressait sa tête avec précaution.

- Tu m'as fichu une sacrée trouille toi, tu sais ?

_«Ce chat n'est qu'une ruse... Regarde derrière toi!»_

La nuque d'Edward le démangeait et des frissons extrêmement désagréables lui parcouraient le dos. Quelqu'un était derrière lui... Il en était certain ! Il se retournait brutalement, faisant tomber le chat et hurlait. _Il n'y avait pourtant que son reflet dans le miroir..._

*** **

Dimanche 14 Février. En se réveillant à 14h, Edward avait envie d'une glace. Au chocolat. Une seule adresse : la jolie glacière avec laquelle il avait un faux rencart ce soir... Sa mère désespérait tellement de le voir célibataire à 24 ans qu'elle n'était que trop heureuse lorsque son fils lui parlait d'une fille...

Elle était là, la jolie fille aux yeux chocolat. _Isabella... _pratique ces badges. Trois couples faisaient la queue pour obtenir une petite douceur sucrée. Elle remplissait les cornets et les gobelets sans cesser de sourire, presque mécanique. Edward aimait l'observer dans son travail. Elle était rigoureuse et vive, mais parfois maladroite. Il lui arrivait quelque fois de faire tomber une glace au sol. Elle était aussi gourmande. Durant sa pause, elle mangeait toujours une glace simple, soit à la vanille, soit à la violette. Jamais mélangés. Soit l'un, soit l'autre. Elle en mettait parfois sur son nez, et riait de sentir le froid sur elle. Edward ne la connaissait pas et ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé. Mais il aimait la regarder.

La tête baissée vers un des bacs qu'elle raclait de sa cuillère, elle ne l'apercevait pas approcher.

- Bonjour, ce sera quoi ?

- Double glace au chocolat s'il vous plait...

Bella se liquéfiait en entendant cette voix. Elle relevait la tête vers son plus fidèle client... Ses yeux vert étaient pétillants et un léger sourire animait ses traits.

Elle songeait un instant que cet homme était probablement lunatique... Il y a trois jours, il lui criait dessus, la fuyant en courant. Cet après-midi, il lui souriait... Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait hurlé : «Qui êtes-vous ?»... _comme s'il ne la connaissait pas... _

- Bien Monsieur... En cornet ou en pot ?

- Cornet...

Elle se penchait, faisait ses deux boules de glace, les posait sur le biscuit fin et se redressait pour le lui tendre.

- Autre chose ?

- Non !

Il attrapait une serviette et déposait la monnaie.

- Merci...

Il s'éloignait un peu, dégustant sa glace. _Vraiment délicieuse... voilà au moins quelque chose qui ne changeait pas : le gout exquis de cette glace et le visage délicat de la vendeuse... _Bella encaissait la monnaie.

3$... C'était beaucoup trop !

Sans client, elle le regardait s'installer sur son banc habituel. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Bella sentait le sang affluer à ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait pas garder ces 3$... C'était 1$ de trop par rapport au prix d'une double.

- Monsieur ?

Cette fois, elle n'avait pas osé bouger. Elle resterait derrière son stand. Il se levait, souriant et s'approchait.

- Oui ?

- Vous... vous êtes trompé dans le prix...

- Vraiment ? demandait-il en mordant dans sa glace.

- Oui. Vous m'avez donné 3$ au lieu de 2$ pour une double...

Un sourire en coin naissait sur sa bouche et il se léchait le recoin des lèvres tâché de chocolat.

- 1$... Est-ce insuffisant pour un pourboire ?

Bella n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... _Un pourboire... jamais personne ne lui en laissait... _En voyant ses yeux chocolat et ses longs cils noir, Edward eut envie de ne pas mentir à sa mère... Il avait envie d'aller diner avec la jolie jeune femme...

- Un pourboire ?

- Oui... C'est ce que l'on donne aux personnes sympathiques qui travaillent toujours avec le sourire, mettant un peu de joie dans vos vies, non ?  
Jamais il n'avait eu autant de rougeurs sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se reprenait, servant deux clients. Edward ne quittait pas le stand. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se préparait un cornet. Mais Edward l'en empêchait...

- Ne mangez pas trop à cette heure-ci... Vous ne dinerez pas ce soir...

- Je ne dine pas avant 21h...

- Pas ce soir ! Vous dinez avec moi !

La jeune vendeuse écarquillait les yeux, ne pouvant empêcher sa bouche de s'entrouvrir. _Il lui proposait un rendez-vous ? _

- Mais je...

Edward souriait.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas ? Soit... Mais l'on se voit tous les vendredis depuis presque un an... et ce serait l'occasion de parler d'autre chose que de cornet et de parfum, non ?

- Monsieur... ça me gène que vous me...

- Ecoutez-moi... Si nous avions été au XIXeme siècle et que vous aviez été une petite marchande de fruits, j'aurai pris ma plus belle plume que j'aurai trempé dans un pot d'encre et je vous aurai fait la cour par de longues lettres sur du parchemin...

Edward s'interrompait en réalisant son discours. Bella avait un petit sourire. Elle était déjà conquise.

- Ok... euh... je suis nul, c'est ça ?

- Non, vous êtes touchant...

- C'est un bon début...

- C'est mieux que vendredi en tout cas...

- Vendredi ?

_Qu'avait-il fait, vendredi ? _

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Vous sembliez totalement hagard... Je suis venue vous secouer, j'avais peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose... Mais vous ne m'avez pas reconnue semble-t-il et vous m'avez demandé de vous lâcher...

Edward n'en revenait pas... Il avait encore agi, sans réaliser. Jamais une de ce qu'il appelait «crise» ne s'était produite en public. _Non, elle se trompait probablement ! Oui, elle se trompait ! Il avait mangé sa glace, avait lu son journal et était rentré chez lui pour surfer sur internet... _

- Vous devez confondre !

- Non, je vous assure...

_«ELLE CONFOND !»_

- Et moi je vous assure que non !

Le regard étonné de la glacière le sonnait. Bella ne savait sur quel pied danser...

- Excusez-moi, je... suis un peu fatigué en ce moment...

- Alors peut-être ne devrions-nous pas aller diner...

- Si ! Pardon... je... pour me faire pardonner !

- Bon... d'accord...

**..::..**

Le diner se déroulait bien. Le cadre du restaurant était intimiste : de nombreuses tables rondes avec une nappe saumon et un centre de table composé de roses. Des chandeliers aux longues bougies blanches illuminaient la salle, donnant une atmosphère romantique et chaleureuse au lieu. _Il ne connaissait aucun autre endroit idéal pour une soirée en compagnie d'une aussi jolie femme._

Edward adorait écouter Bella et Bella adorait écouter Edward... La jeune femme souriait lorsque son client du vendredi commandait une part de gâteau aux trois chocolats... _Il semblait tellement friand de cette douceur... _Elle avait pris une tartelette aux fraises.

- Tu as l'air d'aimer le chocolat...

- Ce n'est pas un scoop pour toi je crois...

Ils ne se vouvoyaient plus depuis le début du repas.

- Goûte, tu vas voir !

Il découpait un bout du gâteau avec sa petite cuillère et le tendait à Bella. Elle refermait ses lèvres fines sur l'ustensile et savourait le dessert... Une pléiade de saveurs gâtait sa langue et elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement. Edward avait apprécié ce bruit. Il avait longuement observé la jeune femme et elle lui plaisait. _Beaucoup beaucoup trop... _Sa légère robe, mettant en valeur sa parfaite poitrine, attisait son désir pour elle... Il se sentait bien trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon désormais. Lorsqu'Isabella rouvrait les yeux, elle croisait les pupilles fixes et noircies d'Edward Masen.

La main de ce dernier se posait sur celle de Bella et la pressait doucement. Sa peau était si chaude ! Edward ressentait ces picotements le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_«Vas-y ! Elle ne peut pas t'échapper! «_

Edward fermait les yeux, crispant sa mâchoire.

- Pas ce soir... murmurait-il, concentrant toutes ses forces pour maitriser ses tremblements.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Bella ressentait pleinement la poigne dure sur sa main.

- Tu me plais...

- Oh...

Edward s'était entendu parler, sans vraiment l'avoir voulu.

- Tu me plais aussi...

La réponse l'étonnait. Tout autant que ses propres paroles... La machine était lancée. Les doigts de Bella quittèrent l'étau de la poigne et doucement, elle posait sa main sur son bras, timide. Edward relevait sa main vers la joue de la jolie demoiselle et caressait sa peau.

- Puis-je te proposer une balade ?

- Avec plaisir...

Edward interpellait le serveur, réglait l'addiction et tendait son bras à Bella. Elle l'attrapait, étonnée par tant de galanterie. _Il aurait été dommage de passer à côté de cette soirée... _

L'un contre l'autre, ils arpentaient les rues éclairées de Seattle, admirant les vitrines illuminées et décorées pour la Saint-Valentin. Edward lui faisait découvrir des petites ruelles du centre-ville. La jeune femme stoppait net devant une boutique d'antiquités. La vitrine était richement décorée par des statues grecques et romaines... Deux amphores agrémentées de fleurs complétaient l'espace décoré, reconstitution d'une sorte de salon ancien.

- Ma mère vient ici régulièrement !

- Amatrice de vieilleries ? demandait Bella

Edward acquiessait et ils continuaient leur chemin. Chacun savourait la présence de l'autre et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Bella, perdue dans ses pensées, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il allait se passer une fois qu'ils auraient atteints la voiture, ne vit pas la marche du trottoir.

Elle trébuchait en criant mais ne touchait pas le sol. Edward l'avait rattrapé avant...

- Fais attention où tu marches...

Elle soupirait et tentait de réguler son rythme cardiaque affolé...

- Je suis un vrai boulet... Je suis extrêmement maladroite...

La faible fréquentation des rues l'avait rassuré. Ils n'avaient jusque là croisés qu'un couple qui promenait leur chien tenu en laisse, et un groupe de trois ou quatre garçons, visiblement éméchés.

- Sauras-tu marcher pour continuer la balade ?

- Ca ira, merci...

Edward entourait la taille de la jeune femme. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle retombe... _Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus approché la gent féminine... Il craignait de ne pas savoir s'y prendre... _

Depuis sa rupture avec Tanya, voilà trois ans. Elle l'avait accusé d'être trop souvent absent et lunatique, passant de plus en plus de nuits dehors et de revenir, puant le tabac et le sexe. A l'époque, Edward avait tout nié. Il n'avait jamais touché une cigarette de sa vie et n'était pas infidèle ! _Evidemment, avec le diagnostic, ça changeait tout..._

_«Quel putain de diagnostic ? Tanya te manipulait ! Elle t'a trompé avec ton meilleur ami ! Elle n'a jamais pu se trouver d'excuses, alors elle a trouvé cette excuse bidon... Et tu le sais !»_

Le rire de Bella faisait sursauter Edward.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Regarde !

Edward tournait la tête vers une vitrine d'une boutique coquine ouverte exceptionnellement ce dimanche 14 février. Le slogan d'une série de produits portait effectivement à rire.

_«__**Il a oublié vos chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin ?**_

_**Avec notre gamme POUR LE PLAISIR,**_

_**achetez votre attirail de parfaite dominatrice **_

_**et punissez le avec fouets, menottes et bas-résilles !**_

_**Plaisir garanti... pour des douceurs différentes que le chocolat !»**_

Edward souriait.

- Il faut bien vendre !

- C'est vrai... Et vendre quelque chose qui produit un effet différent du chocolat... c'est positif...

Il s'arrêtait, fixant les yeux marron de Bella. _Il était certain que le plaisir serait tout aussi grand que celui promis par la boutique coquine... _Et elle n'en pensait pas moins...

.

Rapidement, ils atteignirent la volvo. Ils n'avaient plus dit un seul mot...

- Merci pour cette soirée...

- Attends...

Edward attrapait son poignet et sans rien calculer, il fit ce dont il avait envie : l'embrasser. D'abord étonnée, elle se laissait finalement emporter dans la douceur de ce baiser, savourant les lèvres chaudes sur elle. _Elle en avait eu tant envie... _Chaque mouvement de lèvres, chuchotant l'étreinte dans un petit bruit, leur donnait envie de ne pas se quitter. Lorsque les mains d'Edward, langoureuses, entouraient la taille de Bella, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse face à elle et sa langue vint effleurer la lèvre inférieure d'Edward.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, permettant à sa langue de gouter celle de son invitée. Leurs salives se mélangeaient, leurs langues se caressant, se contournant habilement... Edward refermait ses lèvres sur la langue de Bella pour la suçoter en douceur...

- Hmmm...

Les yeux clos, elle sentait les lèvres d'Edward quitter sa bouche pour embrasser sa mâchoire et son cou... Les sensations se décuplaient et son intimité commençait à palpiter. _Voilà longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas touché... _Les doigts de l'homme face à elle effleuraient ses fesses, la rapprochant de son bassin. Il avait envie d'elle... A la sensation de son sexe dur et dressé dans ce jeans, Bella soupirait bruyamment, bougeant contre lui.

- Bella...

Elle fit descendre ses mains le long de la chemise d'Edward et les posait légèrement sur la bosse qu'elle convoitait. Il grognait contre sa peau, resserrant sa prise sur elle.

- J'ai envie de toi...

La main d'Edward passait devant pour se poser sur la féminité de la jeune femme... A travers le fin tissu de sa robe, il ne pouvait avoir de doutes sur la nature de son envie à elle aussi...

- Viens... J'habite à trois rues d'ici !

Il se laissait embarquer dans un dédale de rues et ils arrivaient en courant devant le domicile de la jeune femme. Une fois la porte ouverte, leur soirée ne fut plus autre chose que baisers et caresses... Avec un empressement non dissimulé, il fit descendre la fermeture éclaire de la robe, déposant dans le sillage de sa colonne vertébrale une foule de petits baisers. Elle se noyait dans une spirale de sensations lorsqu'elle sentait la langue de ce dernier parcourir sa peau nue. Edward allongeait Bella dans son lit, se plaçant dans les courbes de son corps.

Alors qu'il reprenait sa bouche et entamait quelques lents mouvements de bassin leur procurant des gémissements langoureux, Bella passait ses mains sur la chemise de son amant, dévoilant peu à peu sa peau blanche si attrayante, souriante.

- Tu es encore trop habillé à mon goût...

_«Elle te veut nu pour mieux te faire du mal»._

- NON !

Bella interrompait tout mouvement devant le ton dur que venait d'employer Edward. Bras tendus devant elle, mâchoire serrée, il semblait tellement à l'opposé de cet homme souriant avec lequel elle avait diné... L'espace d'une fraction de seconde plus tard, dans un silence lourd, il baissait sa tête pour reprendre les lèvres de la jeune femme timidement. Bella hésitait. Elle n'avait de cesse de se demander à quoi rimait son caractère lunatique. Dans un flash, elle se remémorait ce film qu'elle avait vu en début de semaine... _Fenêtre Secrète... l'histoire de cet écrivain, Mort Rinner, schizophrène... _Un bref instant, elle se demandait si Edward n'était pas un genre de Rinner... Elle eut envie de rire. _Quelle idée stupide ! _

La langue d'Edward caressait la mâchoire de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa poitrine.

- Edward...

- Laisse-toi faire !

La bouche et la langue de son futur amant goutaient sa poitrine avec force et finesse à la fois, faisant naitre de délicieux frissons en elle. Il continuait, inlassablement, de la vénérer de baisers jusqu'à sa fine culotte en dentelles... De longs doigts froids firent descendre le sous-vêtement le long de ses cuisses et elle sentit la chair d'Edward caresser sa toison.

- Oui ! Là...

La langue et l'index de l'homme titillaient son intimité. L'odeur qui s'en émanait envoutait l'esprit d'Edward. Elle avait un gout sucré particulièrement agréable et il la buvait littéralement, maintenant en place les hanches de Bella sous sa poigne forte.

- Encore ! Ouii... Humm... OUI !

Il enfonçait sans prévenir deux doigts dans la féminité de sa maitresse, la faisant crier et cambrer. Il ne pouvait arrêter ses mouvements en elle. Chaque frisson déclenché lui procurait un sentiment étrange. Il la voulait. Il voulait la posséder plus que tout.

_«Elle te manipule ! Elle t'envoute ! Elle te veut du mal ! Elle va te faire du mal!»_

Edward se concentrait sur la stimulation de Bella. C'était LUI qui la dominerait. Pas ELLE ! Les parois de la jeune femme se resserraient sur les doigts d'Edward. Elle ne retenait pas ses soupirs de bonheur.

- OUI ! ENCORE ! OUI !

Au moment où elle explosait, Edward retirait ses doigts, dézippant à grande vitesse son jeans, l'abaissant pour la pénétrer vivement. Bella criait sous l'assaut qui venait de décupler son orgasme. Elle caressait le dos de son amant sous sa chemise blanche, le griffant. La vive douleur ressentie par Edward crispait tous ses muscles. _Elle ne le dominerait pas ! _Ses coups de reins se firent plus vifs, plus profonds en elle. Elle savourait son membre tendu en elle, qui la martelait sans relâche.

Plus il s'immisçait en elle, plus elle aimait sentir la force de ce rapport. Il la possédait, la réduisant à l'état de poussière dans ses bras. Elle sentait la langue d'Edward se nouer à la sienne pendant que ses va-et-vient l'amenait au septième ciel. Il lui mordait l'épaule et la brulure ressentie n'agrémentait que son propre plaisir... _Jamais elle n'avait eu de rapports ainsi, mais elle aimait. _

- Ed... Edward !

Il la sentait se resserrer sur son sexe. Non ! Pas Maintenant ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer !

- J'AI PAS FINI ! rugissait-il

Bella se concentrait, vaincue par le ton dur et autoritaire qui la faisait frissonner. _Elle ignorait d'elle ce côté soumise qui la faisait vibrer ! _Edward ne se reconnaissait plus dans ses gestes brutaux. _Ce n'était pas lui !_

Il appuyait son buste contre la jeune femme, et cette dernière enroulait ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Ses coups de bassin étaient plus lents et il en profitait pour embrasser ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Cette dernière déposait sa bouche sur la mâchoire du jeune homme et alors qu'il déposait lui aussi ses lèvres là où il avait mordu sa maîtresse, la langue de cette dernière titllait son lobe d'oreille. Ses ongles se plantaient dans son dos et la douleur lui fit donner deux coups brutaux en elle. Le lit tapait contre le mur et Bella criait lorsqu'il glissait son doigt sur son clitoris.

- OUI ! EDWARD ! OUIIII !

- PUTAIN !

Les muscles d'Edward se contractèrent et dans une dernière impulsion, un dernier mouvement dans la féminité de Bella, il se déversait dans de longs jets. Bella, tendue, sentait l'orgasme d'Edward et admirait l'homme en elle dans toute sa force, le corps arqué en arrière, les yeux clos et la mâchoire serrée.

Haletants, le souffle court et le coeur battants, ils savouraient la boule de plaisir écrasante qui parcourait leurs corps réunis, envoyant des décharges électriques jusqu'à la pointe de leurs pieds. Le plaisir les paralysait tous deux. Des frissons parcouraient la colonne vertébrale d'Edward, dans un chatouilli plutôt désagréable par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer...

_«C'est un piège !»_

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Bella rouvrait les yeux, le coeur battant. Edward avait la tête baissée, les bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps. Il était toujours en elle. Elle avait ses mains posées sur les hanches d'Edward...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

_« Elle t'a mis dans son lit ! Elle te veut du mal !»_

- Pas elle !

_«Le Diable sait se cacher sous les formes les plus attrayantes ! Elle a trouvé ta faiblesse ! Elle t'a vendu son corps pour obtenir le tien et te posséder !»_

- Jamais !

« _Que sais-tu d'elle ?»_

- Je la connais !

_«Après un simple diner dans un restaurant ? C'est un piège !»_

- Ce n'est pas un piège !

- Edward ?

Le coeur de Bella s'accélérait. A qui parlait-il ? Il balançait son corps légèrement et un sourire naissait sur son visage. Mais pas un de ces sourires qui vous attirent... _Ce sourire-là était un sourire presque... diabolique ! _

- Edward ?

Elle tendait son bras gauche pour atteindre la lampe de chevet et l'allumer.

_«Elle attrape une arme dans son tiroir ! Elle va te tuer !»_

Il voyait la main de Bella se tendre vers le tiroir. _Elle va le tuer ! _Bella sentait la poigne d'Edward se resserrer sur son bras, l'empêchant de bouger.

_« Elle est fine et vive ! Elle peut t'échapper à tout moment !»_

- Elle n'y arrivera pas, je suis plus fort qu'elle !

_«Connais-tu au moins son prénom ?»_

Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne savait pas comment elle se prénommait... ni comment il était arrivé ici !

_« J'en étais sûr ! C'est un piège ! Tue-la !»_

- Comment ?

_« Le coupe-papier dans ta poche... J'ai bien fait de te dire de pas te déshabiller !»_

La lueur dans les yeux d'Edward lorsqu'il croisait les pupilles de Bella affolait la jeune femme. _Il n'était plus lui, il était redevenu cet être froid et autoritaire ! _Elle le vit glisser sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, un sourire presque... carnassier... dévoilant toutes ses dents.

**{playlist : High Hopes - Pink Floyds}**

Le coeur de Bella s'affolait. Elle voulut quitter le lit et lui dire de partir, mais le poids de son corps et l'emprise de sa main sur elle empêchaient tout mouvement. Il l'enserrait avec une force inouïe. _A cet instant, elle se sentait prise au piège..._

- Edward... Tu me fais peur...

- J'espère bien !

Au même instant, il sortait le coupe-papier de sa poche. Bella apercut l'objet et se mettait à trembler. Une larme roulait sur sa joue alors qu'elle voyait l'objet tranchant se rapprocher d'elle. Son coeur allait exploser tant il battait fort. Edward appuyait le coupe-papier contre sa gorge. Elle éclatait en sanglots.

- ARRETE ! NON ! NE FAIS PAS CA... PITIE ! NOON !

Les larmes de Bella roulaient, nombreuses. _Elle allait mourir ! Elle comptait chaque respiration... laquelle serait la dernière ? Son coeur battait plus fort, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'éteindre..._

- Ne pleure pas jolie jeune femme... Je veux juste t'empêcher de faire du mal...

- NOOON ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! LAISSE-MOI... JE NE TE VEUX PAS DE MAL ! S'IL TE PLAIT !

_«Elle ment !»_

La lame appuyait contre la peau et Bella sentait son épiderme se déchirer. La dernière chose dont elle eut conscience, fut ce liquide trop épais qui coulait dans son cou. Edward reposait la lame, regardant le sang s'écouler trop rapidement et en trop grande quantité. Il observait une dernière larme et se penchait vers elle pour la stopper.

- Ne pleure pas... Tu ne feras plus de mal à personne maintenant... J'ai sauvé des gens... Et je t'ai sauvé du démon qui te possède... Shh... Ne pleure pas... Il le fallait...

Il déposait alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, goutant cette bouche immobile et entrouverte. _Elle était pourtant jolie... _Il l'embrassait tendrement, presque avec dévotion...

- Tu es libre maintenant...

Elle avait rendu son dernier souffle... Un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et Edward posait sa tête sur la poitrine de Bella, inerte.

**-*-*-*-*-**

Les pompiers et une ambulance avaient été prévenu par un coup de fil anonyme. A 6h17, le portable du Dr Cullen sonnait, l'extirpant de son sommeil.

- Allo ?

- _Docteur Cullen... _

La voix était froide et inhumaine.

- Oui ? Qui êtes vous ?

- _Vous devez venir, Docteur Cullen. 27 rue Hempton, Seattle. _

- Mais qui êtes vous ?

_- Un meurtre a été perpétré..._

- Appelez les urgences !

_- J'ai besoin de vous, Docteur..._

La voix avait changé, plus calme, plus chevrotante aussi.

Edward Masen.

Le Docteur se levait précipitamment, enfilant un pantalon et un tee-shirt. Il attrapait son manteau et démarrait sa berline à toute vitesse. Il ne mit que peu de temps à arriver à l'adresse indiquée. Il y avait deux camions : celui des pompiers et l'ambulance. Il passait le cordon de sécurité et se rendait dans la petite maison. Un médecin légiste était penché sur le corps de la jeune femme. Carlisle cherchait du regard autour de lui. Un coupe-papier. Du sang. La victime était nue, les yeux fermés. Allongée dans le lit, un drap remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine et les bras reposés, elle aurait pu simplement dormir paisiblement si la flaque rouge n'avait pas orné le drap. Son corps était blanc, mais d'un blanc anormal... Sur son ventre, une rose rouge sang et dans sa main, deux pièces.

_Un croyant qui avait laissé de l'argent pour payer Le Passeur et atteindre la rive des Enfers... Une rose. On offre une rose pour se faire pardonner ou pour saluer la beauté d'une femme... Le meurtrier avait «pris soin» de sa victime... _

Derrière lui, il entendait deux personnes parler.

- Elle est morte il y a environ quatre heures. La gorge entaillée profondément par un coupe-papier.

- Emmenez-le, il y a des empreintes !

- Quelle horreur... tuée le jour de la St Valentin...

Un mouvement sur la droite attirait le Docteur Cullen.

- OH MON DIEU !

Deux voix de femmes criaient. En se retournant, il comprenait...

Edward Masen entrait dans la pièce, sa chemise blanche entrouverte de quatre boutons, les manches retroussées, les mains tendues devant lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à se faire passer les menottes... Son visage, sa chemise blanche et son pantalon étaient maculés de sang.

_Il l'a tué ! _

Edward avançait parmi tous ces gens mais il n'entendait pas leurs commentaires. Le regard résolument fixé sur celui de son médecin, il avançait. Il s'était réveillé voilà deux heures, endormi sur ce corps sans vie. Il avait senti chaque gout de sang sur lui et n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le coupe-papier... _Son _coupe-papier.

_Il a tué la petite vendeuse de glaces ! _

Comme dans un mauvais film, il avait attrapé son téléphone. Comme dans un mauvais film, il avait prévenu les secours et s'était tapi dans la salle de bains. Il n'avait pas pu se laver. Ce sang était sa punition... _IL A TUE ! _

Puis, les échos parlèrent «_au Docteur Cullen»_. Il s'était relevé, ouvrant la porte. _Il fallait qu'on l'interne... Il avait demandé trois jours, ça avait été trois jours de trop ! _

Il atteignait le professionnel devant lui. Plus un bruit ne s'élevait. Tout le monde fixait cet homme qui semblait revenir des Enfers. Un dernier coup d'oeil sur sa victime. La rose trouvée dans un vase au salon et les pièces étaient toujours là. _Elle pourrait atteindre le Paradis... _

- Edward... Est-ce que...

- J'ai tué Isabella... La voix... les picotements... Il est revenu et il ne me laissera jamais en paix...

Il tendait ses mains rouges vers le docteur.

- Vous devez m'empêcher de recommencer...

Deux policiers s'approchaient, l'un avec des menottes. Edward, presque reconnaissant, lui tendait ses poings.

- Arrêtez-moi...

La paire de menottes s'ouvrait, le policier attrapait le poignet droit puis le gauche, passait l'anneau de fer froid et dans un claquement semblable à celui d'un cadenas que l'on bouclait, les deux bracelets se refermèrent simultanément sur la folie d'Edward Masen.

*

Le bruit de la paire de menottes résonnait en son esprit et il sursautait, sentant presque le fer sur sa peau. Il pouvait sentir la dureté des bracelets sur lui. Il extirpait ses mains de sous le drap.

Rien.

_Il aurait pourtant juré les avoir senties, là, il y a une seconde à peine..._

Il ne retenait pas un hoquet de surprise en continuant sa découverte.

Nu.

_Sa chemise blanche et son pantalon gisaient au sol, impeccables quoi qu'un peu froissés..._

Il attrapait son pantalon, fouillant frénétiquement les poches.

Vide.

_Le coupe-papier n'était pas là._

Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui arrachait une nouvelle peur. Un corps parfaitement entier et une peau de peche appelant aux baisers.

Elle.

_Bella, la petite marchande de glaces était tournée dos à lui, nue. _

Vivante.

_Sa petite marchande de glaces était vivante. _

Le coeur d'Edward Masen palpitait avec une force effrayante. Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Sur la table de nuit, son portable s'allumait et vibrait. Un message de Carlisle. Samedi 14 juillet, 10h37.

**"J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que vous devez tous venir déjeuner.**

**C'est Maman qui force le rappel ! **

**Ne soyez pas en retard : elle détesterait gâcher la surprise de Theo !**

**A tout à l'heure,**

**Papa. " **

Edward se frottait les yeux. _14 juillet, l'anniversaire de son neveu, Theo. Il fêtait aujourd'hui ses sept ans !_

A côté de lui, une Bella nue s'étirait, se tournant vers lui. Les yeux clos, elle tendait la main sur le ventre de son compagnon.

- C'est qui ? demandait-elle, la voix ensommeillée.

Edward reposait son portable, se rallongeait près d'elle et attirait son corps contre le sien.

- Mon père... Il nous rappelle qu'on doit pas râter l'heure pour l'anniversaire de Theo...

Bella gémissait et soupirait en se rapprochant du corps d'Edward. Ce dernier enlaçait sa taille et inspirait l'odeur de sa compagne. Il vivait avec sa petite marchande de glaces depuis six mois aujourd'hui. Hier soir, ils avaient été au restaurant pour fêter ça... Un petit restaurant intimiste où ils avaient diné en tête à tête... La nuit avait été torride... _Six mois ensemble, ça se fête, non ? _

- Il faudrait qu'on se lève...

- Hmm hmm...

Mais Edward refermait les yeux en sentant sa petite-amie l'embrasser dans le cou. Il la serrait tout contre lui.

_Quel putain de cauchemar merdique ! Lui, schizophrène ? Et puis quoi encore ?! _


End file.
